Over It
by Mitsuniyu Hiroyashi
Summary: kagome thought that she would never say goodbye to the one she thought she loves but she was wrong and got her answer after going to a club with friends, she ends up  meeting someone she thought she never see again maybe she's over him. SessKags R
1. Chapter 1: And So it begins

I know that I've been slacking in my story for the past years but I gonna try to finish this story. But I still stand by what I said before if you have a problem with the pairing then that's too darn cause i don't care if you do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

'...' - thoughts

"..." talking

* * *

**Over It**

1Chp.

'It's been a year since Kagome last step into the bone eater's well, a year since she's seen her feudal era family and a year of living in this world that I clearly do not belong to ' she thought as she smashed a vase against the wall in rage. The final battle with Naraku was over and shikon no tama was completed however that didn't mean her fight was. 'You would think that everything would go back to normal right?' she thought that she would...-sigh- that after it was all over she would be able to stay and be with Inuyasha and the gang but it didn't happen that way especially since she came along... kikyo had planned to kill her and she remembered it all to well.

_-Begin Flashback-_

_As the rain fell you could almost make out the wet clad figure running through the Inuyasha forest . She thought back to the conversation that just took place moments ago._

_waking up to the presence of miko kei, Kagome sought it out only to come upon a certain hanyou in a lovers embrace -gasp- she whispered his name dumping down behind a shrub before she was seen''Inuyasha what feelings do you hold for my reincarnation'' kikyo asked ''I have no feelings for the girl she nothing but a pathetic copy compared to you my sweet " Inuyasha said "before the nght is through we shall return your soul to you koi". Kagome watched as the man she thought she knew planted a gagging i mean passionate kiss on the lips of the dead cold miko (A/n: i think my dinner just left my tummy with that line) 'that no good dirt fucking bastard he was going to try and kill me with that damn whore of his I mean who the hell does that damn hanyou think he is...' the figure thought as she crawled away from the so called couple until she was far enough to run away._

_when Kagome made back to the camped she grabbed her pack and made a run for it hoping to make it before Inuyasha found her. Said hanyou leaped out from tree 'give me back kikyo soul wench Iron Reaper Soul Stealer !' yelled inuyasha as he attacked Kagome. Before the blow hit her she notice there standing in front of her was some one she didn't expect 'Lord Sesshomaru' was all she saw, __"Lord Sesshomaru" squaked a sickly green imp __"Lord Sesshomaru why is it that we have come to the aid of that miserable human" "Jaken, be silent" _

_"hayou, is this you you treat women, you are a disgrace" he move toward Inuyasha with enough force knonk him off balance. kagome watched but never realized the glow coming from the shikon no tama hanging from her neck, disappearing and taking her with it. She appared outside the well and watch as the jewel flew from her neck into the well with a bright light. when she recovered from the fact that she was home, she tried jumping into the well only to meet the ground below. Screaming she tried to claw her way back but it was of no use the well had sealed itself and the shikon no tama away forever._

_-End Flashback-_

Kagome was sitting on her bed wondering why did sesshomaru save her and how it would be if she told Inuyasha that her love was no longer his to take even before he choose kikyo over her but what she didn't know was that her wish was about to come true in .3... 2 …1. ring …. ring …. ri…

"Hello" Kagome answered after picking up the phone

"hey kags, it yuka have u heard of the new club opening down town"ask yuka

"Ya what about it "said kagome

"do you wanna come? please"asked yuka

"I think don't so, yuka" kagome stated

"But kagome! you have to come to clubbing with us!" yuka said

"us? who's us? hello? yuka ?"yelled kagome

"us as in I already told the girls that you were coming"

"well, I'm not going"

"Oh come on kagome you can't mope around your house all the time, becuase of some two time guy" Yuka yelled

"I am not moping and certainly not because of him"

"Please if you come we'll um... oh we'll stop setting you up with hojo!"

'maybe this will be good for me' "fine, but u owe me alright" kagome said finallly

"k now shut up and get dress" stated yuka "then meet me at my place"

"k I'll see you there later"kagome said hanging up the phone while digging through her closet and pulled out a blue halter top and long black jeans, pulllig her hair into a headed down the stairs, out the door to yuka's in her silver epclise.

Getting in her car 'And I'm friends with them why ?'kagome wondered as drove down to yuka's house.

When kagome pulled up in front of Yuka's house she found that it was Erie that answered the door.

"Hey kagome, you made it. We thought you couldn't make it?" Erie asked as she and kagome walked into the living room and sat next to Ayumi on the couch. As kagome looked around she noticed that yuka wasn't there.

"Yea. Well Yuka conviced me otherwise. So where is the drama queen anyway" Kagome stated

"Upstairs looking for the matching pair for her shoes "Ayumi answered while changing the channel in the tv.

"So that means we'll be here a while " Kagome said

"I guess s.."Erie was cut off by Yuka's yells " Found it!"

"Hey ya'll ready or what?" Yuka asked heading for the door . "We've Been Ready" the three yelled

"Could have fool me with the way you were relaxing on the couch" Yuka stated glaring at them

"Ok whatever who's car are we taking" Kagome asked leaning on the door post

"We'll take mine so we'll arrive in style" said yuka

"No we'll take mines cause what's the point of going in style if you don't know the way" Ayumi said as a matter of factly

After about ten minutes of listen to the of them agrue about whose car they were going to take kagome lost it.

"Okay! It doesn't matter who's car we take, we're all going to the same place or I wouldn't have dragged my ass all the way up to watch you two bitches fight like idoits." kagome yelled

"Um... lets take yours Ayumi. since you know where the club is"said Erie

* * *

What going happen, read it next on over it corny right well deal with it. sorry it short.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting over it

Me: Alright readers I'm back and I'm here to stay. Well I know ya'll been waiting long so enough of my blabber mouth and on to the story, Sess. Kags, the disclaimer please

Kags: sure

Sess: this sesshomaru does not take orders from ningens

Shea: well this one say you do lord Fluffy

Sess: Do not call this sesshomaru anything less than this sesshomaru's name

Shea: oh boo-who is the whittle sesshy mad, well nobody cares right now so put a cork in it before a 'certain' lord get kills in a 'certain' story if you catch my drift

Sess: this sesshomaru is not afraid of your empty threats and you will not harm this sesshomaru's persons

Shea: Ohh! Well this sesshomaru should run for his life if I don't get my discliamer. KAGOME! Do the damn disclaimer before I chop his pretty little tail and turn it into a boa for my dress

Kags: ohh the blue one with the diamond in the front

Shea: No the black one, you know...with the

Kags: the one with the 'X' in the back and it looks cute right?

Shea: Yeah thats it and it would be a whole lot cuter if you did the dang disclaimer !

Kags: ok kami you don't have to bite my head off. k shea does not own Inuyasha or 'Sesshomaru'

Shea: though she wish she did

Kags: do you want me to do this or not (shea: sorry) Anyway she doesn't own the song 'Over It' By Katherine Mcphee. Sessh

Sess: fine, do the three 'R'. Read, Relax, and Review. Enjoy you pathetic mortals

Kags & Shea: Be nice! Fluffy. Enjoy Everyone ;D

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting an old friend

When they arrive at the club, they headed to the entrance only to see the line."Yuka how the 'HELL' are we supposed to get in when the line is halfway down the street?" ask kagome (A/n: Well she sort of yell it-shrugged- oh well)

"Don't worry kagome, Ayumi has the hook up her folks own the place" Yuka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Kagome spoke in a ever so sweet voice "yumi, it seems like you have failed to mention that helpful little hint huh?. Cause the last time I checked you mom was a psychologist and your dad ran a gym!" kagome said in the coldest of voices that could freeze hell over twice.

"hehe... yeah but I also didn't say the we inherited it in my uncle's will" Ayumi said

When they walk into the club they saw paris theme thouht out the place. Squeezing though the crowd to the booths when kagome bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry I..Inuyasha? 'gasps'" stated kagome.

"What?"said the honey -eyed hanyou "Long no see Ka-go-me"

"What the hell are you doing here!" kagome said as she eyed him with narrowed eyes and hissed out "half-breed. where's your precious claypot?"

"Dont push it wench, I'm not her to deal with but now you can hand over the jewel like a good bitch and maybe I'll let you live"

"Ya like I haven't heard that before- 'when are demon gonna come up with better lines' and what makes you think that I'll give you the jewel to bring your slut back to life just cause I trusted you once doesn't mean I'm going to make that mistake again so just go and crawl back in the shit hole you came from" kagome said

"kagome you know I'll always love you as long as you just give the jewel" Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk

"Cut the crap you dirt fucking bastard, you made your choice and you picked your slut so you don't need me sticking round and besides the jewel disappeared so there noting you can do now" kagome said walking round him when the heard the trio yell "Kagome hurry up""Coming" she answerd as Ayumi came towards her.

"Inuyasha, the clock on your biological time line has just tick out so if I was you and you know what good for you, you would enjoy it while you still can. See ya later dog-boy. Come on Ayumi" Kagome said as she and Ayumi walked over to the booths.

"So?" Ayumi asked

"So what?" kagome said playing dumb

"Ugh, come on Kagome stop beating around the bush. Who was that guy you were talking to?" yelled Ayumi

"Oh he's nothing but a old acquaintance who I'd be glad to get rid of" said Kagome

"Come on kags you don't really mean that, he looks so yummilishous" said Ayumi

"Who's yummilishous?" Erie and Yuka asked appearing out of nowhere

"oh this old friend of kagome" Ayumi said

" You sure he ain't more than an old friend " yuka said winking

"yea... wait No. 1 he not my friend just a pain in the ass and 2 where the hell 'yummilishous' come from?"kagome said

"oh my cousin shana made it up cool huh?" Ayumi said (A/N:I got it from my friend)

"I should have known" Kagome sighed

"Yo my peoplez ladies and gentz letz get this party started dis is your DJ mcmoney" the dj shouted into the mic

(A/n: I'm gonna stop here cause the rest has a huge gap in it before she sings kidding

Amber eyes watch as she weaved her way through the crowd pulling her friend away from Inuyasha. 'I think its about time she knew that I'm here too' the figure thought as he unleashed his aura into the club. It didn't long for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on its ends when she felt his presence. 'But that's impossible, there absolutely no way that he can be here than again the same goes to time-traveling 500 years into the past or being the reincarnation of a bitterly betrayed miko' she thought as she look around finally spotting him in the back with the very being that had wanted her dead a year ago.

She approached them with caution "Sess...Sesshomaru" she gasp out loud, looking around the booth she saw Kikyo sitting on Inuyaha's lap, okay more like straddling it. "But how did you …the well's sealed I saw it myself. How could h-heee…she…you wha-what! Ok what the hell is going on? What the fuck are you al doing here, you're supposed to be dead…right? I mean dead people don't come back to life! Well… unless you count Kikyo, but its been 500 years you shouldn't have survived that long."

"Miko cease your ranting and to correct your mistake Inuyasha wench is very much alive. This Sesshomaru would never allow such a frivolous thing such as time could ever get rid of him" said Sesshomaru.

"Stop being a smart ass Sesshomaru. Oh! Come on what kind of ass do you take me for to actually believe that? Corpse don't come back to life. And my name is Kagome.. KA..GO..ME.! not miko learn it, love it breathe it. I mean do you excepted me to believe that you two (pointing at kikyo and inu) are alive after all those years and she wass brought back to like, though I do love having my soul whole again mind you. Know what I'm going to leave before I go even more insane than I already I am" kagome yelled as she walked away but not before Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist.

" Kagome, I hope you Know that I will still love you even though I have Kikyo" he said " really well Inu Let me tell what I think about that" kagome said

* * *

To be continued and finished


	3. Chapter 3: A long awaited end

Me: Alright readers I'm back and I'm here to stay. Its been a long awaited maybe not awaited break for you all but I am here to finally finish what I state so many years ago any way on with the fanfic and the disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha or Over It that's Katherine Mcphee.

* * *

Chapter 3: A long Awaited End

_Recap:_

_" Kagome, I hope you Know that I will still love you even though I have Kikyo" he said " Really, well Inu Let me tell what I think About that" Kagome said as she walk up the stage whispering in the dJ ears as he agrees while hanging her a mic. Kagome look at Inuyasha and she started to sing._

I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And then you be telling me,  
I know your not alone.  
ohh..

Thats why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
ohh..

Thats why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(i'm not your girl)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over...

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain.

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I'm so over it...  
I'm over it...

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

The crowd started to clap as she walked off the stage making her way back to Inuyasha glanced his way and turning to Sesshomaru " I'm ready to take you up on your offer if it still there and to answer you question Inu, I'm over you" said Kagome humming the song in her head as she walk away with Sesshomaru looking forward to the start of something new.


End file.
